


南妮的长发

by ithilwenrosie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical Hetalia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithilwenrosie/pseuds/ithilwenrosie
Summary: 这是个借着普灭写的拿破仑战争中感人的小插曲，灵感是在看《铁血王国普鲁士》时看到的小故事，大概就是一个叫南妮的女孩为了支持民族解放运动剪下了自己的长发换来了两塔勒，感觉很有意思就写了。
Kudos: 1





	南妮的长发

日子很平静，但明眼人都看得出来，社会中各个角落都是暗流涌动。“法／国人”她不满地嘟囔，把视线从厚重玻璃外的街道移开，转向年迈的老人，“到处都是法／国人。”老人木讷地坐在躺椅上，只有眼中晃动的那一点暗淡的光阻止他彻底变成一块木头。女孩见他不搭话，便自顾自说了下去。火炉噼啪作响，为屋里提供了微薄的热量，却依然无法抵御寒冷。事实上，在普／鲁／士这片大地上，已许久未见晴天了。女孩说了许多，但当她不经意提到了拿破仑波拿巴——那法国的雄狮时，那位几乎成了一块石头的老人明显的皱了眉。女孩立刻注意到屋里气氛的转变，及时安静了下来。或许是为了缓解尴尬的气氛，她开始四处张望，寻找新的话题。她再一次将目光投向了窗外灰暗的街道，看着冷若冰霜的行人纷纷来去，愈发无聊了起来。于是女孩用手撑着头 半闭着眼，无神的盯着压抑的街道，又好像在等待着什么。她没有等多久。当那抹银白出现在窗边时，女孩的眼睛立即亮了起来。“爷爷!”她飞快地转身，“您快来看啊!这就是画像里的人!”老人终于缓缓抬起了沉重的头，“哦”他眯起眼，以便看清，“我年轻时好像见过。”他的手指轻轻抖动着，“他们说他叫基尔伯特……嗯，没错，基尔伯特.贝什米特。”“这不可能!”女孩瞪圆了眼，“他经常从这里走过，我看的一清二楚，不可能超过30岁!”“我年轻时见过许多容克，但贝什米特先生——尽管只有一面，却绝不会认错。”老人扭过了头。女孩更是诧异。若说是爷爷老眼昏花，但画像却是货真价实。作为曾经的宫廷技师，老人见过许多贵族，甚至伟大的腓特烈大帝都有过一线眼缘，怎奈何年老眼花，据说还些许痴呆，被赏了些东西，便离开了宫廷，那图像便是女孩小时偷偷跟着爷爷进宫所见。那时的记忆随时间逐渐模糊，但那银白发丝下火焰一般明亮张狂的眼睛仍清晰可见。那大概是他的孩子吧，女孩思忖。他再未提到这事，却总会时时想起那位容克的名字：基尔伯特.贝什米特。他特殊在哪里呢?很快就有了答案。那天在附近的街道上，她又一次看见了银白色头发的的贵族，她看见他神采飞扬的与旁人交谈，可与他对话的人绝非衣冠华贵的贵族，只是一个与她相同的平民。在她印象中，所有容克都将军事贵族的烙印深深打在血液中，若是乡村容克，暴戾、狭隘又不可少，与平民如此兴高采烈的交流却是首次遇见。她忍不住一步步走向银发青年，却听见身后一人喊了他的名字。“南妮!”他看见老人颤颤巍巍的向她走来，“还在做什么？回去了!”“诺亚!我的老友!”她转过身，正好看见他的红瞳闪着愉悦的亮光，神采奕奕地望着老人。“大人!”老人慌忙行了礼，“您瞧，我这不听话的孙女……我得叫她回去不是?”说也奇怪，平时木讷的老人，脸上竟也渐渐现出了光彩。“您好，贝什米特大人。”他模仿小时见过的贵族笨拙的行了个礼。“你好，小姐。”青年贵族微笑着微微颔首，接着又颇为戒备的看了看四周的街道，”这里法国人开始变多了，诺亚先生，您看……”“不我不做这事了，年纪大了，基尔伯特大人，您没听说吗？”老人摇了摇头。基尔伯特?南尼瞪大了眼。她向来相信容颜永驻只是骗局，可眼前又是活生生的反例。“孩子，走吧。”她听见爷爷唤她。“Auf wiedersehen，Sehr geehrter Herr（再见，尊贵的先生）.”她忍住了满腹疑云，礼貌的道了别。“Auf wiedersehen.”

“你对其他容克也是如此冒失吗?”一回到家老人便显出了一路压抑的怒火。“不，不是。”女孩有些委屈，事实上他早先从未接触过容克，但今天的经历实在颠覆了旧有的了解。

“可是爷爷你没发现吗，这么多年他面貌如一，似乎从未变过。”“我不希望你一个姑娘家天天想些有的没的的事。”爷爷语气加重。他生气时相当可怖，本就蜡黄的脸更加阴郁。女孩不敢多说，赌气似的跑了回房，重重关上了门。他不是普普通的容克，女孩很清楚这一点，与其说是高高在上的贵族，更像是有些年少轻狂的青年——那样的笑容不应该属于一个骄傲的贵族。“Gilbert Beshmitt”她喃喃地念，感受着发音时气流带来的感觉，毫无头绪。她散开金色的头发，躺在床上。她闭上眼，一幅画面在她脑中浮现：法／国兵、普／鲁／士人、少年贵族、霍亨索伦之鹰……她思索着，又缓缓念出了另外两个词“Preussia， Deutschland”三个词在她心中交汇，似乎有千丝万缕的联系。她没有再想下去。

日子一天天过去，隐匿的风暴开始渐渐显现，路上的行人脚步飞快，若留心仍可看见角落里议论的人。但南妮的生活平淡若旧，每日操持家务，靠一些手工艺品的收入也能勉强维持生计。但再微小的人，在巨大的风暴面前还是会情不自禁的成为它的组成部分。至于基尔伯特，自上次见面，她再没有在爷爷面前提起过。她还是会想起他的眼睛，明明看上去只是青年，但眼中除了神采却还包括了另外的东西，某种已经存在了很久的东西。在风暴愈演愈烈的同时，他出现的次数也愈加频繁，这也让她隐隐感觉到了一种联系。她有了一个猜想，但这猜想太过模糊也太过大胆了，她没有证据拨开真象外的迷雾。她需要一个机会。机会不久便来了。那日她去往集市，回来的路上却碰到了几个法国人。以往若有这种情况，她往往避之不及，但此时她却有种隐隐的担忧，便挤上去查看，果然，映入眼帘的，赫然是银发贵族那桀骜的表情。“先生，听说您最近疑似有非法结社活动。”她听见法国兵说，“请您不要背叛上司的决定，尤其是在实力不够的情况下。”最后一句似嘲笑又似讽刺，气氛有些剑拔弩张。“怎么会?”少年表情十分平静，但南妮却分明从他眼里看到了不屑与愤怒，“是弗朗叫你们来的吗?请告诉他多虑了。我想我早已向他表过忠，最近不还斥责了亚瑟那家伙吗?”为了增加可信度，他毕恭毕敬向几位亲兵行了礼，“请相信我，我绝不敢挑战法／兰／西半分。”南妮能感觉到，最后那句话几乎是从他牙缝里蹦出来的。她不由得心头火起，为何一个普／鲁／士贵族，却要受法／国亲兵摆布?“那么大人，请您解释，为何一个容克贵族，却要在平民之间走动?”法国人再次质问。南妮感到真象离她越来越近了，她已经猜到了贵族出现在这条街道上的缘由。“几位大人。”她大着胆子走上前，去行了礼，“这位大人是来取走所订的物品的。”她瞟了瞟基尔伯特惊讶的眼神，勉励掩饰自己紧张加速的心跳，装出一副理所当然的样子，“我的爷爷曾经是宫廷工匠，我可以毫不心虚地讲，他的手艺在整个普鲁士都是一流。先生日前再次订了礼品，由于我爷爷腿脚不便，我一介民女也不便进宫，便选了这处，多次烦劳先生来取。”几个亲兵半信半疑，其中一个又问到：“那贝什米特先生以贵族之身，又为何不叫侍从来?”南妮心中暗叫不好，却听到基尔伯特接过了话：“我嘛虽然是‘贵族’，却也是上司的侍从。况且，我的侍从，不已经被你们国主削减到只剩一个管家了吗?”他盯着几个亲兵又加了一句，“告诉弗朗，我已派兵随他去俄国，希望不用我再次表明我的忠臣。”几个亲兵互相对视了几眼，又看南妮一幅不通世事的样子，也没说什么，行了礼便离开了。南妮也行了礼，刚要走开，却被容克叫住：“南妮小姐，多谢您解了围。”她看见贵族灿烂的笑容，“若您有什么愿望，您可以告诉我，作为报答，我或许可以为你实现。”她想要什么呢?“自由。”她脱口而出，那个她日思夜想的东西，“先生，我实在不愿在这样的高压下生活。”他怔了怔，随即自嘲地笑了，“自由……”他喃喃道，“您又怎么可以期望一个失去了自由的人给予您自由呢?”南妮看向他，不可思议地从他眼中读到了痛苦。“大人。”她试探地问，“那么我能做什么?我的意思是……”“不。”基尔伯特认真地回答，“你还是个小女孩，这些担子不该落在你身上。请务必过好你的生活，也请你不要驳回我的建议。”他隐藏起了痛苦，眼神又一次坚定，“保持住希望吧，本大爷总有一天会重获自由，你也一样。”受到青年的感染，她觉得希望就在眼前，不禁也微笑了起来。“那么，大人，请允许我在冒昧地问一个问题。”她看到他点了点头，“您真的是基尔伯特先生吗，那个十年前便在宫廷壁上拥有自己画像的贝什米特?”“是的。”他再次点头，笑容变得神秘，“我的名字是基尔伯特.贝什米特，不过，你也可以叫我普／鲁／士先生。”她再次行了礼，与他道别，目送贵族离开。普／鲁／士先生……真是一个幽默的人。一霎那间，小时候听过的关于国／家的传说，近日来的经历全部掠过脑海，一切都昭然若是了。她心中燃起了一把火，她希望看到他，她的祖国，重获自由。

她并不知道普／鲁／士需要什么。武器?人才?马匹?她这些一样都提供不了。她胡乱想着，却想到了另一样东西，军费。但这又令她为难了，平日里的收入只能供勉强生计，到自己手上早已空无一文，哪能捐出?但随即，她又想起自己女伴说过，她这一头长发，在市面上估计能卖个好价钱，这大概也是她最后能送出的财富了。她找到了街上的商人。“如果我剪下头发给你，能换来多少钱?”“一塔勒银币”商人打量着她的头发，“发丝很美。”“不可以更多吗?”“很遗憾，不可以。”商人皱了皱眉，“小姑娘，你头发很美，真的要剪吗?”换作以往，她八成是不愿的。她这个年纪正是爱美的时候，更何况是自己引以为荣的金发?可如今，她看到了希望，这也是她唯一可以为之付出的。“嗯，我要换钱帮一个朋友。”她很坚定。商人有些动容，他拿出两塔勒和一把剪刀递给了她，“拿走吧，留下头发。”他笑笑。女孩拿起剪刀，毫不犹豫地剪下，发丝飘落在柜台上，就像一段金黄的丝绸。

她再一次找到了贵族，而他已是一身戎装。女孩忽略了青年看见自己短发样貌时的惊讶，只是把两塔勒塞进了他手里。“您这是干什么？”基尔伯特更惊愕了，“您又不欠我。”“不，这是您要帮我兑现的承诺。”她笑的很开心，“您说过要重获自由，而我的愿望也是您，不，我的祖国能够重获自由，我也希望我可以参与到这伟大的事业中。”“所以，请您了却我的心愿。”“所以您为此……”他看了看她的短发便明白了。“会长回来的”她满不在乎地撩了撩自己的短发，意外地发现青年贵族的眼睛有些湿润。“多谢……”他也想不出还有什么话了。“那么，再会了。”“嗯，后会有期。”他看着女孩一蹦一跳的跑开，“责任重大呢”他自言自语。

1913年2月12日，普王宣布总动员，2月23日，实行义务兵制，并在月底与俄缔结卡利什协定，3月16日对法正式宣战。在经历了军事改革后的普军英勇顽强，并于10月19日在联军帮助下取得莱比锡大会战胜利。1813年底，除了一些要塞，莱茵河右岸德／意／志领土基本解放。时间从不为辉煌停留。

勃兰登堡门旁总是充满前来参观的人，其中经常混有一位身材高大的金发日／耳／曼人，他从来一言不发，一个人默默走在街道上，看着风景，思考着什么。“您好，请问选帝侯大街怎么走?”日／耳／曼人的思绪被人打断，略微带有口音的女声把他从回忆中拉了回来。“啊……如果步行的话，我带您去吧。”“……谢谢”女孩招呼了一下自己的同伴。曾经经受劫掠后破败的街道，经历了百年的变革，已成为了柏／林最为繁华的商业重地。“It's beautiful.”是流利的英语。“是啊。”日耳曼人感叹。“请问我该如何称呼您?”“路德，路德就好。”“我是南妮，谢谢您。”南妮……他听他哥哥讲过。眼下这位英国姑娘，有着金黄色的长发，像极了故事中的女孩。“曾经也有位姑娘叫南妮，她的爷爷早年曾参与德意志民族解放运动，却逼走了自己的孩子。姑娘后来偶然碰到了一个被私下派来组织抵抗运动的贵族，她没有什么财产，便将自己的长发剪下换了钱捐给了贵族，希望能帮助祖国。”路德回忆起曾经哥哥讲的故事。“那位姑娘真不错。”女孩感叹，“不知为什么，我总是对普／鲁／士很有兴趣”“是吗？”路德想起了那块墓碑，“没有普／鲁／士，也不会有统一的德／意／志”女孩点了点头：“什么时候还能看到那飘扬的黑鹫旗呢……”

谁也不知道答案，但是辉煌不会被忘却。


End file.
